


For A Moment, The World Can Wait

by Selenic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wasn't the kind to offer empty words of consolation or fake cheerfulness, only his presence, and for now that was all Sam required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A Moment, The World Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millygal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/gifts).



> This is my Halloween meme treat for millygal, who asked for Sam/Castiel! Happy Halloween, I hope you like your treat :) *hugs*
> 
> This is my first Supernatural fic and first time writing this pairing, so I hope I didn't do too badly. A huge thanks to Wings for helping me out with this, you are awesome! All remaining mistakes are mine :)
> 
> Crossposted on [on my LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/47301.html)

 

For A Moment, The World Can Wait

 

The soft sound of fluttering wings came from a distance, as if the angel had chosen a more remote location for his appearance in order not to disturb Sam, yet close enough within the small park area to announce his arrival. The act showed consideration on Castiel's part—no doubt another effect of hanging around humans too much, Sam thought, slightly bitterly. Would be a miracle if all the human traits Cas was starting to pick up would be of the pleasant sort, but this was still an improvement.

Sam didn't get up from the bench to meet Cas, but instead kept watching the groups of people walking across the well-manicured lawn. Children and adults alike were wearing costumes—everything from simple bedsheet ghosts and store-bought Batman or Princess outfits to more elaborate constructions of custom picked characters—and making their way from one decorated and brightly lit house to another. The evening was pleasantly warm, the air filled with giggles and shouts of excitement and joy, and the breeze was gentle in the half-bare trees shadowing Sam's location. Nothing in the surroundings spoke of the darker tale that until a few hours ago had lain hidden beneath the surface of this seemingly amiable small town.

The footsteps falling on dry leaves were cautious, almost like they were pondering on if the leaves felt anything as they broke into dust. Castiel rounded the bench and sat down beside Sam.

"Good evening, Sam," Castiel greeted him courteously, scanning the surroundings for a moment. "Nice place to sit," he noted approvingly. "I often spend time in parks, they are good for thinking."

"Did Dean send you?" Sam asked, a little more gruffly than he meant to. Cas wasn't the cause of his foul mood, and it wasn't right to take it out on him. Even if all Sam wanted to do right now was either find someone to punch or simply pack his bags and leave, never to hunt for as long a he would live.

"No, he did not. Dean is still shopping, the first three places were out of pumpkin pie," Cas replied, apparently unfazed, or perhaps he was just used to being talked to in that manner. Being around Dean could do that. "I just thought you might like some company," he added, and also begun to observe the various crowds that moved about the streets. Glancing over Sam spied a look of deep concentration on the angel's face, as well as a barely perceptible smile.

Castiel didn't give any further explanation on why he had come, and Sam didn't really need one. As crappy as Sam felt, he was nonetheless touched by the other's care, and didn't mind sharing the bench. Truth be told, he'd rather not be alone, endlessly mulling over the events of the last hunt in his head—but when they'd gotten back to the motel he'd taken one look at Dean, and seen the same darkness that haunted Sam reflected in his eyes. They'd both agreed that being cooped up in a room with just each other would not be a good idea at the moment.

Cas wasn't the kind to offer empty words of consolation or fake cheerfulness, only his presence, and for now that was all Sam required. He'd feel be better soon, but he needed to feel worse first. The rage and pain inside him confirmed that he was still human.

Twilight set in as they sat in silence. The streetlights blinked on but remained dim, no doubt on purpose for the occasion; the festive lighting set up by the residents was more than enough to provide illumination for the trick-or-treaters. The approaching darkness held no unearthly danger for them tonight, Sam and Dean had seen to that. But instead of getting any joy out of the fact, the sound of happy, innocent laughter only tightened the knot inside Sam's chest.

The ghosts of the twins had been such tiny creatures. No-one deserved their fate, not even the people responsible for it.

"They are at peace now, thanks to you and your brother," Cas spoke up suddenly, as if reading Sam's mind. "You set their souls free, and they have gone to Heaven and have been reunited with their loved ones."

Hearing that should have eased the ache, but all Sam could think of were those two small skeletons they had salted and burned—laying side by side, still holding hands as the flames ate trough their frail bones.

"They asked me to thank you on their behalf," Castiel said, and before Sam could react the angel scooted over and wrapped his arms around Sam in a tight, awkwardly sideways embrace that trapped one of Sam's arms between them. "They also said that you looked like you needed a hug, and I should provide you with one."

"Cas..." Sam started, but was at a loss for words, so with a sigh he gave up. He didn't want to be rude and push the well-meaning angel away, even if that had been his first instinct. Soon, however, he had to admit the kids had been right—the physical closeness was comforting in a way words never would be. Sam looked up at the sky and at the stars appearing in the dark blue, wondering if the twins were watching now, if any of the spirits they had saved were.

"It _is_ customary to hug back," Castiel mumbled into Sam's shoulder, sounding polite, but also a little hurt, and Sam had to smile at that. Cas would deny ever being upset if asked, he was too oblivious to how much his voice or face could give away. 

"Sorry," Sam offered in brief apology, and chuckled as he shuffled in his seat a bit and placed his unrestrained arm over the trench-coat-covered back. His fingers suddenly touched on something soft, feathery, and Sam flinched in surprise and tried to pull back. A rush of air swept past him and Sam found he was being held even closer, nestled within something invisible, but warm. Castiel's wings had passed through the bench and everything else in their path, curling around Sam as if no obstacles existed; silky feathers settled to rest against his skin. The feeling was slightly eerie, but undeniably nice.

"Would you prefer to forget what happened?" Castiel asked a little hesitantly, perhaps worried he was being too forward in his inquiry. The world seemed to gradually blur around the edges and turned quiet. Sam could still see the park and the people, but doubted that anyone could see the odd pair on the bench anymore. Not a difficult feat for an Angel of the Lord apparently, and neither would be wiping a portion of Sam's memory.

"No, Cas," Sam told him quietly. "I appreciate the offer, but no." Forgetting would be taking the easy way out, no matter how appealing the chance to do so would be. The pain was still there, the dark tendrils of it coiled around his heart and throat, but his anger was slowly subsiding.

"As you wish," Cas replied, the words muffled against Sam's jacket. He still hadn't let go, and showed no indication of doing so any time soon, despite the uncomfortably twisted position. Well, uncomfortable for Sam anyway—angels probably had a higher tolerance for bodily discomfort. Either that, or Cas just didn't know how long hugs were supposed to last.

Just when Sam was about to mention something about it, Cas lifted his head and stared at Sam for a few seconds before stating with a very serious voice: "Trick, or treat." There was a clearly a meaning behind those words that Sam couldn't put his finger on, everything about Cas seemed to vibrate with it, down to every last feather he held Sam with.

"I'm not sure I—" Sam started, a suspicion dawning in his mind.

"You can decide later which of the two this is," Cas cut him off, and kissed him. It was just about as awkward as the hug, with Cas being the shorter one and having to push up an inch from the bench to properly reach Sam. It was also just as chaste as a kiss from only an inexperienced angel would be, a mere brush of lips—but it left Sam thoroughly stunned nonetheless. Castiel sat back down with a somewhat puzzled look on his face, the warmth of his wings vanishing, and the cold October air flooded back in. But Cas didn't leave, just retreated to his end of the bench.

"My apologies, Sam, I am not completely certain as to the motivation behind my actions," he said, worried eyes studying Sam, trying to read his reaction. "I think I am far more influenced by my human vessel than I am aware of."

"First of all," Sam said after he got his wits back, careful to keep his tone level in order to not spook Cas into pulling the disappearing act. "I think you've got some of the details of trick-or-treating wrong." Sam had without a doubt gotten some details about angels wrong. Who'd have ever thought he could garner the affections of one?

"Secondly, you did have a talk with Dean about boundaries, right?" Cas frowned at that, and Sam heard a mutter of something that sounded like a deeply irritated 'yes', meaning Dean had obviously laid down the law at some point, at length, and that Cas had disapproved of being reproached in such a manner.

"So when I tell you to never, ever, do that to me in front of Dean, you have at least a basic understanding of why I'm asking you not to?" Sam continued. The frown deepened, but as Cas worked things out in his head, it eventually shifted from disgruntled to merely confused.

"So you are not averse to me repeating said action, just not within the human visual range of Dean?" Cas phrased the question in his unique style, but he'd gotten the message. Sam smiled, and judging by the widening of Cas' eyes, that was answer enough for him. Sam couldn't help wondering if even he knew where he was going with all this, but the third point he was about to make had already formed in his mind and there was no letting go of it. Sometimes life was just too short, the days too dark, and the chances at happiness too fleeting to ignore.

"Finally," Sam said as he inched over to Cas, and then as unthreateningly as possible placed his hands on either side of the angel's face—it was best to be extra careful with a bewildered higher being. "If you're going to kiss someone, you should do it properly." And then he proceeded to show how it was done.

It took some time for Cas to catch on, but when he did, the results were more than good. By the time Sam could feel the light touch of feathers again and the world around them stilled once more, he could have sworn Cas had been taking lessons in secret. Sliding his hands under the trench coat, Sam pulled the angel to him, wanting to lose himself in the feel of him.

”Did you ever take part in such festivities as children?” Castiel asked against the warmth of Sam’s lips, sounding genuinely curious. His timing was still very much angelic. 

"Not really," Sam replied honestly, pulling back a little and bowing his head, trying no to grin too widely. "Not like this anyway." They'd never had such a neighbourhood to call their own.

Cas sidled closer, eventually climbing all the way into Sam's lap and straddling him, forcing Sam to lean back against bench. Sam looked up into the blue eyes, and they glowed—not with divine power, but with happiness, and it was beautiful. Cas raised one hand to Sam's face, fingers tracing the lines of it as if mapping them out, imprinting them into memory.

"Though there was this one time," Sam continued, the ache within him now replaced by a fragile longing for things lost, but also things found. "Dean took me pickpocketing with him on Halloween, and we bought a huge pile of candy with the money and ate until we were sick." Sam smiled at the memory—it had been one of the best Halloweens ever. Cas began to smile too, his hand pausing beneath Sam's jaw. 

"Will you tell me more of this later?" he asked, slightly apologetically. "I am fully aware that I am the one who made the inquiry into this matter, but I find myself increasingly less inclined to talk, and more drawn to our... previous activity."

"Sure, Cas, any time you want," Sam told him, even at the risk of the angel taking him literally. The words had barely left his mouth before Cas bent down and sealed Sam's lips with his own, unbearably gently at first, then with growing need. Sam answered in kind. For the moment, Sam would forget about everything else—hunting monsters, saving people, even Dean—and hold on to this small miracle, savouring each second like it was his last.

For this one moment, the world could wait.

~~~ End ~~~


End file.
